The mistakes that tear us appart
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Sometimes we are making mistakes which we ignore because we think we did the right thing,but a mistake can tear bonds appart. After two months of no work the Titans find a portal which takes them to a future with darkness created from they own mistakes...
1. Unexpected problems

A/N: The first chapter will get somewhat shorter then the others…

I. Unexpected problems

* * *

It was again a strangely peaceful day in Jump City, since nearly two whole months there weren't any problems NOT EVEN a purse robbery absolutely nothing and it was slowly driving Robin mad. Robin the Boy Wonder once known as the side-kick of the famous Dark Knight of Gotham City Batman now leader of the Teen Titans had since a while problems with relaxing. The young man was sure that this was the calm before a big storm started, but till then…

"Where the Hell are all the villains!" Robin broke out in frustration.

"Maybe they are al on vacation." Beast Boy commented from his place on the couch where he plaid Super Monkey VI. with his fellow team mate Cyborg, who at the moment was laughing at the image of Slade in Hawaiian shorts water skiing, the HIVE playing volleyball while Doctor Light was tanning himself and the list in his fantasy went so on.

"This isn't funny guys." Robin snapped in annoyance as he re-started his pacing in front of the gigantic windows.

"Robin really calm down." Cyborg said as suddenly the alarm went of.

"I knew it!" Robin yelled in a worryingly excited tone as he run up to the computer while the door slid open so that the two female members of the team could also enter.

"What is the problem?" Raven asked in her usual monotone.

"This is strange there seems to be some type of a strange portal which has opened in the… city library…" Robin finished in a confused tone while both Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned they game was interrupted because of a problem IN the library.

"Now that is unexpected."

"Yes, Titans Lets Go!" Robin yelled as the five teenagers made they way to the garage not even knowing what will await them.

_To be continued…_


	2. Of portals and meetings

A/N: I know that it took long, but here is a new chapter…

II. Of portals and meetings

* * *

The Titans reached the Jump City Library in a hour, parking the T-car climbed the group out, ready to fight. The only question was, fight who?

"Erm…don't you think that beside the fact that no one is around looks this place normal?" Cyborg asked as they stood in front of the calm looking building.

"There must be something, I checked the alarm for defect six times today." declared Robin at which everyone stared sweatdropping at him.

"Ookey, I'm getting slowly worried about him." whispered Beast Boy to Cyborg who nodded while both looked uneasily at they leader.

"Titans, let's go inside." the masked teen commanded at which the others nodded.

The group needed to admit that the whole building was suspiciously deserted, making them feel somewhat uneasy while doing so. They weren't sure what was awaiting them in the basement and as Raven had pointed out could portals be really dangerous and are not for fun. At this she had sent a glare towards a sheepishly grinning Beast Boy and Cyborg. Finding the stairs leading them below used Starfire her powers to light them the way. At the end of the stairs was a large metal door, unlocked.

Walking inside they spotted a blue swirling vortex just in the middle of the room. Robin had immediately instructed everyone to not get to close to it, but try finding something down here which could have caused the appearance in such an unlikely place. While the others searched was Raven staring intentionally at the swirling mass of blue, it was in someway familiar to her. She had read once a book about such portals back then in her time on Azarath. Looking through her memories she finally remembered the different portals can be divided with colors now if she could only recall for which blu…suddenly her violet eyes widened in shock.

"We need to get immediately away from this room!" she called to her friends hurriedly.

"What is it fiend Raven?" Star asked confused.

"This is a time portal and we have already got to close to it, it will soon activate!", but it was already too late then suddenly a strong wind come up sucking them inside the vortex.

* * *

Everything was dark around them even thought Robin had opened his eyes, but the fact that it was already night outside. Groaning the Titans stood up hastily, the world still spinning somewhat around them.

"Ugh, oh man…it is as if Cinderblock did a polka on me." Beast Boy groaned while rubbing his head.

"Know what you mean BB." Cyborg replied.

"Are we now really in the future my friends?" Starfire asked as she floated over to where Robin stood.

"Yes, that one is for certain." Raven said as she looked up at the night sky, tomorrow morning it would be full moon.

"What should we do now?" Star asked.

"For now we should go to the T tower and…ask the future Titans for help." Robin said sighing, he was feeling somewhat uneasy then no one knew what they would find.

The others seemed to sense his trouble then no one spoke on they long way back home. Reaching the Tower were they lucky in a way seeing that future Cyborg was currently outside. After getting over the initial shocks and a little explaining went the group inside the Tower.

Sitting now on the large couch was future Cyborg looking at them slightly worriedly at them. He didn't change much, but his cybernetic parts were highly upgraded, but he told his younger self that they will talk about those later.

"Hmm…I see, this will be a bit of a problem." he said, face still worried.

"Why is that older friend Cyborg?" Star asked.

"Well the other Titans are currently on missions of they own which is good as long as Terra isn't here…" at this he was interrupted by Beast Boy who jumped up on the couch.

"Wohoo! Terra is back." he yelled happily missing Raven's glare, she still had a problem with the blonde.

"Why would it be a problem if friend Terra would be here? I think it is a glorious thing that she will be back." Star stated.

"Because she wouldn't be to happy to see Raven, you could say I'm not in the mood to clean up the damage." the other said while the others stared at him confused "They still aren't on good terms and well…erm…yes oh God."

"Cyborg, something is not right here. Yes, Raven and Terra never got along, but you make it sound as if they would kill each other." Robin stated.

"Wouldn't doubt it." replied the older male at which everyone stared gapping at him.

"What!" Raven broke out at which a lamp exploded.

"Uhm…I think you may find out tomorrow…I will call someone who will inform both Raven and Beast." he stated while Beast Boy tested his new name, but Robin stared suspiciously at the older male.

Something was not right here…

While the younger Titans were sent to bed was older Cyborg standing before the large computer screen, his face solemn.

"_I will inform Crow about the case so that he can tell it to Raven and Beast." _come the soft female voice from the screen.

"That will be fine, Crow is the more reasonable from her siblings, so he might also get them to act less harsh when coming here tomorrow night." Cyborg replied with a relieved sigh before looking at the screen again "How are you and Diane by the way?"

"_We are fine and Di certainly enjoys her chance to learn even more about different types of magic then on Earth. Though she misses, both her brother and father and I do also." _she said with a little smile.

"I know, we miss you also."

"_You know that they still welcome you here…" _she said, her tone hopeful.

"I know, maybe when we have time we get to visit." Cyborg said, returning the smile.

"_We would be glad. I need to go now, I love both you and Ricky." _

"I love you both to Jinx and thanks." and with that the communication turned off, but Cyborg staid there, leaning on the keyboard "Tomorrow will be one hell of a night…literally."

_To be continued…_


	3. Dark Moon

A/N: So here comes the third chapter…

III. Dark Moon

* * *

On the next morning was the atmosphere tense inside the large 'T' shaped tower. Older Cyborg was making pancakes, but his face looked solemn and worried. You didn't need to be a genius to see that something was not right. The problem was that because they landed in the future would it probably not easy for the past Titans to clearly see things or understand how they might have changed. Though being always the impatient one couldn't Robin take it.

"Cyborg, I had enough what is all this secrecy." he snapped in annoyance at which Raven was sure that she saw annoyance was over the older man's face before it disappeared.

"Robin, I know that things have changed, but if we are lucky you guys can get back home tonight, but as an advice from a friend don't use that tone later on today." Older Cyborg advised knowing all to well that in that case he would have to try holding a certain changeling back.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked in annoyance.

"Just listen to me for once." he said before grinning "Breakfast is ready."

Breakfast was spent in silence while everyone thought about the strange things they noted. Firstly, the case that both Raven and Beast Boy, or Beast as he calls himself currently, have something to do with Cyborg's strange behavior. An other notable thing from both Titans was that it looked as if they rooms had been abandoned, they names crossed out similarly as by two other, locked down rooms where even the owners names were unrecongrinisable. They would try to investigate, but Cyborg seemed to have an eye on them. It was shortly after lunch that Robin had asked Raven to use her emphatic powers to find out what was wrong, but the only things she could get was that they friend felt nervousness, anger, disgust, guilt and a slight fear. She could only tell the others that something tragic must have happened to cause these feelings, but she doesn't know in whose direction they are directed. Robin tried to get in to the computer system while Beast Boy distracted together with the younger Cyborg the latter's older counterpart with some videogames. Star meanwhile was in the kitchen cooking something while Raven meditated seeing that her room was now devoid of all books, but she felt uneasy. Something certainly was not right, Cyborg was hiding something from them and it revolved around both herself and Beast Boy. There was the chance to get inside her friend's thoughts, but she would never dare using it on a friend against they own will.

* * *

The day went away slowly and it seemed as the nearer they got to sunset seemed Cyborg to get even more nervous. As the sun went down and the little group made they way out of the city with the new T-car befell the feeling of nervousness everyone.

Raven was right, they had a full moon night today…

Standing now there behind a few feet away from the car were most of the Titans sure that they heard they older friend murmur something along the lines _"please make Robin keep his mouth"_ _"please be in a good mode"_ and _"please let my baby survive this night"_. The silence stretched uneasily over the little group as dark clouds seemed to move across the dark night sky, threatening to take away the only light shining above them. Cold wind swept over the stone ground, sending shivers down they spines even they Star clung to Robin's arm nervously.

"Uhm…Cy, why are we out here?" Beast Boy asked carefully as he tried to not hide again under Raven's cloak.

"You will see it soon, but you might not like it." Cyborg replied in a grave voice as he looked up at the moon which was finally given free from the curtains of clouds hiding it just mare seconds ago. "They are coming…" at this followed everyone his gaze, gasps leaving they mouths.

"Friends, why is the moon a different color?" Starfire asked worriedly.

"Erm…the moon isn't usually red." Younger Cyborg stated, but then his eyes fell on Raven who immediately turned away from the moon, her face showing fear and a slight anger.

"Cyborg, what is the meaning of this." she growled "Why didn't you tell at least me, what happened here. "You told us that we will be meeting me here tonight, but the full moon only then colors itself suddenly blue if a demon is approaching!" she yelled at him at which the others gasped while older Cyborg let his head drop.

"Sorry Rea, but you wouldn't have liked it…or better committed a homicide when finding out the whole truth leading up to this." Cyborg replied, but his gaze fell on the spot a few feet away from them.

Following his gaze fell they eyes on the two people standing there, there were no introductions needed. Raven was looking at them whit four blood red eyes, her hair got longer and reached past her shoulders, her curves had become also clearer if that what that body tight dress which was cut up to the hips was anything to go by, her cloak was billowing in the icy wind giving her the appearance of a deadly beauty, which she certainly was. Beast's looks were also somewhat shocking. His face had lost all of its baby fat and become sharp and rather handsome, his hair had grown longer and was now tied back in a loose ponytail on the base of his neck with two strains let free to frame his face, he also wore a cloak, but it lacked a hood and was ebony colored just like the tight sleeveless shirt and pants he wore. Though that what shocked the titans were the deep old looking scars on his arms and one on his left check as were his now golden, slit pupiled eyes which reflected coldness.

What had just happened to change him like that?

"Long time not seen Cyborg." older Beast Boy spoke smirking which revealed his sharp fangs.

"I know Beast, Raven." older Cyborg greeted the duo while the younger ones were still staring shocked at them.

"Oookkeeyy…not that I'm not happy that I will look hot, but is it bad if I'm scared from my own self?" Beast Boy asked carefully.

"Cyborg, I demand an explanation about what happened." Robin snapped after regaining his senses at which the older robotic male could only groan while muttering _"This will end bad." _

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that patience is a virtue runt." Beast hissed as his eyes glared with disgust and hate at Robin who needed to hold himself back from flinching.

"Leave it, he never could listen to anyone." Raven spoke in a cold tone.

"Friends future Raven and Beast Boy, why are you so mean to friend Robin?" Starfire asked at which the green skinned man let out a laugh making the others flinch then while they knew the sound of they friend's laugh was this not like it. The green changeling had never laughed so coldly and cruel sounding.

"Leave it _princess_, sometimes can your naivety be sickening, mostly in the case of that hot headed brat with a traffic light fetish and Slade fan girl complex." Beast stated mockingly at which Robin had again snapped back to reality.

"Hey, I don't know what happened, but don't you dare talking to Starfire like that!" Robin growled which only increased the smirk on Beast's lips.

"Ah really? Do you want t try out how the ground would look with both your blood and guts spilled out here? Many animals would probably like the taste."

"Okey, everyone calm down." older Cyborg said suddenly. _"So much about Crow coming them somewhat before they come here." _he thought before turning to the older honyou. "Uhm…Rea, is it possible for you to send them back?"

"I would like to say yes, but unfortunately no, I can't send them home at the given moment." she replied while taking a step closer to her mate.

"How long would it then take to get them back home?" he asked while feeling happy that Star and his younger self had restrained they masked leader from speaking any further and probably getting himself killed in the process.

"I would say probably two weeks, but I won't leave those two here," with that she pointed one clawed hand at both her and her mate's younger selves "mostly if a certain blonde whore and a leader with an ego problem fighting spoiled kid are back." she finished before opening a dark portal behind herself and then a second.

"Uhm…I guessed that already." replied Cyborg as he glanced at the past Titans, he would have liked that they don't hear to much about the unpleasant things that will happen…thank God that Hunter's Moon was a week ago.

"Yes, Beast will go with the two of them to Garidant, I need to return back down to Hell, I still have some work to get done."

"Hell!" Beast Boy broke out, Raven was still too shocked to say anything mostly because she knew that Garidant was the domain of her father Trigon the Terrible.

"Yes, my grandfather Lucifer decided two years ago that he wished to step back from the Throne of Hell and he had chosen me to take his place." she answered smiling with a warm smile at him which even with the four crimson glowing eyes made he look pretty.

"We have chatted enough, come now you two." Beast said as he pushed both his and Raven's younger selves through the portal before waving at Cyborg. "Ah Cy, you really should visit with your son, both Jinx and your daughter would feel glad and my father-in-law annoyed." and with that was he already gone.

"I will be also leaving, Crow is currently replacing me and I don't want to keep my brother waiting for to long." and then she was also gone…

…the moon turned silver again as the clouds passed.

_To be continued…_


	4. Bleak future

A/N: from now on will most chapters be divided in two parts featuring how Raven and Beast Boy deal with the things in a demon ruled dimension while the others in the real world…

IV. Bleak future

* * *

_**Garidant **_

After passing through the portal had Raven her eyes tightly shut, she never wished to see the dimension about which her father ruled ever again. That one glimpse so long ago was greatly enough, thank you very much. Beside that was she still to shocked about what had just happened mere seconds ago. Sure, it was a shocking surprise that she and Beast Boy would end up as mates, but the way both of them acted, the cold feeling she felt from them was frightening her. What had happened to change them so much? Beast Boy on the other hand looked around cautiously. Sure he was also in shock about what had happened back there, he had insulted Robin pretty badly and he could practicularly smell the murderous intent coming from his older self, but the fact was that his animal senses forced him to take in his new surroundings. Going with Raven's reaction, this was probably was a dimension filled with demons.

Not the most reassuring thought if he may ad…

Thought if he looked around looked the place not even so bad as he would have imagined. The sky was a grayish-blue color with some red and purple mixed in it, the grass was lush and a mixed shade of deep emerald and poison green similarly as the leaves on the bushes and on the twisted trees. There were also some rocky places reminding him of Nevermore as some similar threes with four eyes black birds sitting on them or on the occasional skills laying forgotten on the ground. There were even some flowers, deep crimson, violet, royal blue, ivory white and ebony blue. The air smelled like normal forest air if it weren't for the faint metallic smell of blood it and something which told you that if your are weak…

…death will surely claim you.

"There is nothing as pleasant then returning home." they heard Beast say and both noted that his tone sounded truly pleased. "Raven, you know that you can open your eyes it isn't so bad after the dimension got renovated." Beast chuckled as he placed his hands gently on her tense shoulder.

Beast Boy frowned at the gesture, but remembering that the two of them will eventually end up as mates, as shocking that may sound, but still did he feel a bit annoyed by the gesture. Raven meanwhile opened her eyes noting that Beast had truly spoken the truth, Garidant really looked a bit more pleasant then the last time she got a glimpse of it. Back then it had looked somewhat similar to Nevermore, but there was the air filled with the stench of death and decay, more corpses laid on the bare ground, screams and fires made the place look like a nightmare, but this world looked somewhat pleasant. No, she shouldn't think so, this was still the world about which her father ruled.

"Well then, we should be now on our way." Beast said suddenly, he really seemed pleased to be here as Raven noticed.

"Uh…exactly where are we going?" Beast Boy asked his older self, he still was slightly scared from him, but at least was he not emitting that homicide aura anymore.

"To the castle, they are already waiting for us." Beast said when he suddenly turned around, there on the long pathway neared a figure in they direction.

* * *

_**Earth **_

It was already early morning when Cyborg finally returned with the still shocked teens. Well Robin was still silently ranting about what could have happened and how Beast had dared talk to him like that. Cyborg held back a snort seeing that it was partly they leader's fault that two of they friends would now love to rip most of them to sherds. How many Titans and Honorary Titans did they actually still like? Let's see…he and Jinx were obvious, then there were Argent, Kole, Gnark, Pantha, Wildebeest, Gizmo, Mammoth, Eddie, Rose and Jericho not that many seeing how many of them there were.

Inside the tower was the air still tense, Robin's rant continued, but it subdued to being only mental now, Star looked on the verge of tears and was already about to start mixing her _Pudding of Sadness_ when older Cyborg sent them all to bad. No one complained, he meanwhile collapsed on the couch after they had left. He knew it would be pretty rough night and it nearly ended in blood. A little shudder went down his spine, everything had changed for the worse starting from the day on Slade started targeting Beast because he wanted him away from Raven leading up to the brutal tragedy which nearly cost two lives and then the mistake which had teered the bonds of friendship apart.

"_Tell me only one thing Nightwing, if Slade would have tried to do that to Rubinfire, or if he would have done this to Starfire what he dared to do to my Raven would you have still protected that bastard and nearly murder your wife in he process?" _he still could hear Beast's hatred filled tone as he stood there in the abandoned warehouse, Raven blood cowered in his arms while cat like eyes glared at the stuck up leader who seemed to realize what he had just done.

In order to save a villain nearly slaying one of his own…

His obsession with Slade had teered them apart.

"_Friends? Don't give me this sickening naïve explanation princess Koriand'r, we were never friends or belonging in the beginning as your lovely mate had proven it." _Raven had sneered in her demonic form as they departed and Star tried to hold them back.

Everything had broken apart just like in that future Star had seen, but compared to that was this future filled with blood, betrayal, mistrust and hate.

* * *

_**Garidant **_

The little group was slowly nearing a large Medieval looking castle crafted out of ebony colored stones. Beast Boy was even sure that if the sun set it would look like as if the castle would bleed biting back a shudder traveled his gaze to the back of the group where Raven was talking. She was still slightly unsure about her surroundings, but the presence of the other seemed to calm her. The figure which had neared them not long ago turned out to be her already mentioned half-brother Crow. He was about the same height as Raven's future self, in other words three inches shorter then his, with the same gray skin as his half-sister, long black hair that reached a bit past his shoulders, a frail build, soft voice and a kind smile, he was also dressed in midnight blue robes with a similar cloak. Wow this must be some kind of family thing or a weird coincidence. Beast Boy also noted that Crow was pretty shy and timid unlike the sarcastic and stubborn Raven, the only strange thing about him was the fact that he lacked eyes. He assured them that his powers allow him to see and that he still possesses the four blood red eyes when in demon form. It looked like as if only the females could maintain a slightly normal human look seeing that his twin sister Phoenix looked normal. The two were raised by they "_aunt"_ till her death, they mother had given then immediately after they birth to her best friend and to flee with them.

"So, we are here." they heard Beast suddenly say and truly they were already standing in front of the massive gates of the black castle.

Inside the castle were they inside the large foyer when they noticed a woman nearing them. She was a petite woman with long hazel colored hair, blue eyes her face shoving a slight annoyance. She was clad in a pure white dress which made her look like an angel in contrast to all the black and crimson of her surroundings. There was a tray held between her delicate hands. When she spotted the group her frown disappeared and a warm smile crossed her lips.

"Mother." Crow spoke with a similar smile as he hurried up to the woman, embracing her.

"I'm glad that all of you are back home again." the woman said softly before looking at the group. "Gar, did Raven by any chance mention to either you or Crow when she will return?" she asked.

"Uh…sorry Angela, but I think she will take a few days to return. There was some kind of mafia war so they got a pretty high number of new _"costumers" _down there." Beast said while scratching the back of his head. "Why do you ask?"

"That is because…" but Angela couldn't finish her sentence as suddenly something green rushed past them jumping at Beast who caught it a bit startled.

"Hay daddy!" squalled the little girl now in Beast's arms shocking both east Boy and Raven. She looked about three years old with a great resemblance to Beast only in female, her hair was slightly darker and reached nearly her shoulders.

"Hello Nix, how is my little princess?" Beast asked the giggling child, he was happy, but Raven noticed a strong feeling of protectiveness emitting from him, but this protectiveness was mixed with also worry and fear what she didn't understand. Was this little girl in a way the cause for them drifting away from the other Titans?

"Daddy you will never guess what funny thing happened." Nix said in happy excitement.

"What?" Beast asked his daughter.

"Grandpa, grandma and Amanda had a HUGE cake fight in the hall." she said giggling at which Beast looked over to Angela.

"They went at it again and I need Raven to calm Arella down, Salvyan is already by Amanda and I can work with Trigon." Angela said as she looked behind herself. "Please try avoiding the third hallway near the west wing, the servants still try to clean everything."

"Mother, father, Arella and Amanda hadn't used a multiplying spell haven't they?" Crow asked carefully.

"Those two frustrating mortals…" come suddenly a growl.

They all tuned around to spot a man nearing them. He had gray skin and bluish-violet eyes and long black air and he seemed to wear a silver tiara like crown. He was clad in dark blue robes, but what was in a way amusing on him was that the man was literally cowered in cake.

"See daddy, grandpa is a living cake." Nix said at which her father broke out laughing.

"Pray to tell me what is so extremely funny _"dear" _son-in-law." the man hissed in a way at which Beast Boy was immediately reminded on Raven, they even had similar features.

"Don't be like that Trigon, at least now can you consider yourself "sweet"." Beast answered chuckling at which Raven gasped while Trigon still glared, he wasn1t allowed to curse to much in front of his granddaughter.

"Trigon." Raven gasped while Beast Boy looked at her shocked then back at the man. Uhm…he probably shouldn1t mention to her later that she certainly come in looks after her father and looking at the robes this family dressing style might also come from his side.

Scary.

"Raven?" Trigon asked as he finally spotted they visitors.

* * *

_**Earth **_

Everyone sleep unwell, plagued by nightmares about what could have happened to cause they team to shatter like this. After nearly four hours of unrest decided the remaining young Titans to make they way to the common room. As the doors swished open the little group immediately saw that Cyborg was standing in front of the main computer talking to a man whom according to what Star had told them back then was Nightwing, Robin's future. The two adults ceased they talk when the teens had entered.

"_From the solemn expressions I guess they have met them." _Nightwing said in a slightly guilty tone.

"I want to know what happened." Robin demanded at which his older self sighed before turning to Cyborg.

"_Please tell me he didn't use that tone when Beast was near." _

"Actually yes, but I think Rea tried to keep him calm so he only lashed out with words." Cyborg said at which Nightwing sighed.

"_I guess, in the meantime keep one eye on these tree." _then he looked at Star with a sad smile "_Sorry Star, it looks like as if I have broken the promise to keep the Titans together also in this time, but here there is no chance to fix it. Sadly I have no clue how to make up the mistake I made and sadly according to my knowledge is the hatred of demon's not that easy to calm down." _

"What did you do friend Nightwing?" Star asked as she floated nearer to the screen.

"_Let's say my obsession with being the one to catch Slade made be stand one short step away from murdering one of my team mates even thought she had the right to try destroying him." _Nightwing replied and suddenly both past Cyborg's and Robin's eyes widened in sock.

"YOU NEARLY MURDERED RAVEN!" Cyborg yelled in shock, Robin was still frozen down.

"Unfortunately would have that been the case if east hadn't arrived and attacked Nightwing." Cyborg said sadly, the memory about Raven looking so deadly pale and blood cowered, unmoving was a terrible sight.

"_The scars on my back will forever remind me on my mistake." _

"That wasn't the full story." Robin stated, but he felt sick. Raven was a good friend, she had helped him when Slade was inside his head, he knew how hard she had it and since then he could feel her emotions. Now that the anger vanished from yesterday he finally registered the emotions what they friend had emitted. Anger, disgust, hatred, but the strongest of them all was the bitter feeling of disappointment…

…disappointment from those she had one trusted.

The sound of the sliding doors opening broke everyone's trail of thoughts. Turning to the door were they suddenly greeted by the sight of three confused looking teens.

"Rubin, Storm, Tech?" older Cyborg said, this seemed to wake the trio from they shock.

"Uhm…dad, uncle Cy…" said the oldest looking boy in confusion.

* * *

_**Garidant **_

At the same time were both Raven and Beast Boy staring gapping at the two cloaked teens standing in front of them. If having a little daughter wasn't enough shock for the two of them, then meeting they older twins was certainly enough. Shortly after the duo entered the room in which they were currently sitting in had Beast Boy fainted while Raven accidentally blew up four armors and a vase in embarrassment as Love sent her with Lust's assistance some mental images just how they must have got they three kids.

_To be continued…_


	5. Meeting the kids

A/N: sorry if the chapter gets short, but there will be not much in this…

V. Meeting the kids

* * *

_**Earth **_

The past Titans were still staring at the newcomers who were doing just the same. The boy who had spoken not long ago had light colored skin with jet-black spiky hair and ice blue eyes which could be seen behind his black mask. His outfit looked slightly similar to Nightwing's, but the symbol on his chest was a red color. On his left stood a girl with similar skin like Starfire with similar red hair, but it was slightly darker and blue-green eyes. Her outfit looked similar to Starfire's except that it was a blue and golden color. The boy meanwhile on his other side looked similar to Cyborg, except the short brown hair and his cybernetic parts were red anstead of blue.

"_Titans can I introduce you to the new generation of Teen Titans, our children." _Nightwing said smiling, he seemed glad that they could change the subject "_My two oldest ones Stormfire and his twin sister Rubinfire and Cyborg's son Techno. Well then I need to go, Batman wanted to talk to me." _and with that the screen turned off.

"Uh…" was the only thing Robin could say as he stared at his twins. His children…

"My bungorfs!" Starfire suddenly yelled in delight and tackled the twins, lucky that they possessed also her Tamarian blood.

"Yo pops." Tech said as he walked up to the two versions of his father.

"Bu…but how…" Cyborg was shocked, he was nearly fully machine so it was impossible.

"Let's say that Rea and my wife are pretty good with magic so I got the chance to spend some time as human again, but truth be told I enjoy being what I am." Vic declared proudly.

"There was also a mentioning that I have a daughter who is with my wife there where Rea and BB are now." Cy continued, he wanted to use every chance to get answers while Robin got now trapped in a hug by his family, ouch.

"Yes, she and Raven are best friends and she decided to go with her, but seeing that our daughter was back then only three moths old so she still needed her mother. I see both of them a few times because I'm usually the one working with the younger generations and the problems in all Titan towers and a few times work for the League." Vic replied slightly sadly.

"Yep, but mom and Di are fine by Aunt Raven and Uncle Gar." Tech said grinning.

"So, you are still on good terms with them?"

"Yes, Beast and I are still friends, but we see each other pretty rarely because he doesn't like coming to the human world and Raven spends most of her time ruling Hell. It is actually a good thing though that we are still friends and this is something like a life safety guard." Vic said, this was the truth seeing that so no demon dared to hurt him in fear from Raven's wrath.

* * *

_**Garidant **_

After getting Beast Boy to wake up were the two younger Titans introduced to they oldest two children Brendan and his twin sister Reana or 'Rea' for most, they little sister Phoenix or 'Nix' they had already met. Brendan looked pretty much similar to his father expect the violet eyes and the chakra stone he wore on his forehead like his mother. His outfit was black and sliver, the cloak also reminded everyone on Raven's. his twin sister on the other hand looked similar to her mother, but the two hair streaks framing her face were green just like her father's as were her eyes, she also had similar fangs like him. Her cloak was a deep shade of violet.

"So, we got a little visit from the past and mom will need time till she can send them back." Brendan said as he leaned back in his seat, arms and legs crossed, his dementor really reminded on how Beast acted.

"Well, I always wanted to see our parents in our age." Rea replied smiling while playing with her little sister who crawled in her lap.

"Well then you will have time getting to know us." Beast answered as he smiled at his daughter.

"How, delightful now I have two of you co go on my nerves." Trigon growled, he had in the meantime cleaned himself from the sticky substance, but Beast only smirked at him.

"Yes, I know how much fun we will have." Beast told his father-in-law, the smirk never leaving his lips at which the demon growled. Raven needed to admit that she felt kind of impressed how the green changeling handled her father. Who would have thought that the annoying joker would become so…well mature and…

"_Lust and Love are annoying you again mother?" _she heard suddenly the calm voice of her son inside her head…_her son,_ how strange, but still pleasing that sounded.

"_So you are also a telepath?" _she asked.

"_As are my sisters and dad also." _come the reply.

"_Your father?" _Raven asked in an unbelieving tone, her expression earning herself a strange look from Beast Boy.

"_Don't worry they are having a mother son conversation." _chuckled a voice inside of his head.

"_Dude, don't scare me like that!" _

"_You know that it is slightly amusing if you get scared by your own self." Beast replied in an amused tone. _

* * *

_**Earth **_

The past and future Titans were enjoying they time together, for a while forgetting the blackness of what may come. Star was currently in the kitchen area mixing together with her daughter a large bowl of glorg with zorka berry sauce much to both of her children's delight and to the horror of everyone other. Tech was still somewhat amused about the fact that the younger self of his father was still in utter shock about the fact that his wife was no one other then Jinx. The information had shocked Cyborg mostly that he remembered that his _'wife' _was best friends with Raven. Sure she could be actually pretty nice, but he could never see her as a Titan.

"Really pops, mom is alright though you will need pretty much of your charm to get mom after she broke up with Kid Flash after three years of dating." Tech explained at which his father scowled, that was still an annoying topic t him.

"So uhm…could you tell me what fully happened to…" but his older self held his hand up and Tech stared at the ground.

"Believe me, you don't wish to know what happened." Victor told him in a sad tone as old memories tried to resurface from the depths of his mind where he had banned them three long years ago.

"But…"

"Friends, the glorg is finally ready!" Star yelled happily while holding a large bowl of pink bubbling something.

"We made three full bowls so that everyone shall have enough." Rubin added in happily.

"Wonderful, come now father cherished mother and my sister have made one of the best dishes there is." Storm replied while pulling a squirming and pale Robin with him. Storm was in character usually much like his father except if it come to his beloved glorg that is.

* * *

_**Hell **_

Inside a large throne chamber sat a slender figure lazily on the stone throne a blue water like mirror floating in front of her. Chuckling in amusement at the young leader's dismay swept her eyes back to the three half-machines.

"Cyborg, dear friend you know that they might find out the betray which happened three years ago. You are still considered a friend amongst my closest family and my kin is forbidden to harm you till you wear my mark as a friend, but you should know that every secret becomes revealed with time." she said chuckling darkly before waving a clawed hand over the mirror making it disappear.

Just as the mirror disappeared opened the large doors and a small demon walked inside, kneeling in front of the throne, head bowed.

"Your Dark Majesty, please forgive me for the disturbance, but there seem to be slight problems in the Fourth Circle." the demon said, still not looking up.

"Mhm…I see. I will come and investigate." Raven replied as she stood up gracefully from her throne and headed outside.

_To be continued… _


	6. Trying to unveil the truth

A/N: great, soon I will have one fic less to work on if this continues like this…Oh and as you can see I have given out already some hints about what happened to break the Titan's friendship like that so if someone has a guess they can PM me about they idea if not it will be soon revealed. Ah and yes I know that I will portray Slade here as a greater monster then Trigon, don't get me wrong I don't hate Slade well actually I only like his version in the comics where he is more sympatric, but I will take his cartoon version here…

VI. Trying to unveil the truth

* * *

_**Garidant **_

They were already since three days there in the through Trigon ruled world. In that time had both Beast Boy and Raven met said half-demon's other siblings. Crow's twin sister Phoenix had the same gray toned skin as her sister with long dark brown hair and violet-gray eyes, she was more confident then her twin and it was pretty sure that she would make one hell of a great leader. The oldest of the four siblings on the other hand was truly similar in character to Raven, if they wouldn't have been born from different mothers they could go through as full blood siblings. While Crow looked as if he would be blind without his powers possessed Salvyan permanent his four blood red eyes, his long white hair which reached the middle of his back was tied in a low ponytail on the base of his neck. Raven immediately found herself on the same wavelength so if she wasn't spending time with her mother, a certain female sorceress and the kids was she mostly by her brother. Beast Boy found out thanks to best that the two share a similar dislike towards they father as do they mothers so this gave them enough common ground when they first met.

Beast Boy on the other hand spent most of his time getting to know his kids, it was still strange for him to know that he would be a father one day, but the thought still pleased him. No one knew it, but he had always wanted a large family and it looked like as if he would get it. He was also surprised when both he and Raven were surprised to meet Jinx here who turned out to be Cyborg's wife and her three years old daughter Diana who resembled her mom greatly. She and Nix were best friends and play mates so they spent a great deal of time together. The green changeling also noted how his older self beside the obvious inner and outer changes, long hair was definitely better then being bald, that he seemed to find a great pleasure in annoying Trigon. He would have never imagined himself doing such a suicide like thing, but on the other hand…he certainly liked to annoy Raven.

The two also didn't forget that they needed to find out just what might have happened to break they friendship with the other Titans like that. The problem was that no one gave them any answers, most would change the subject, Salvyan, Beast and Brandon would only growl while Phoenix blew up two windows and a large statue. Jinx was the only one who told them solemnly that it had something to do with Nix, but it would be better if they don't know more. Sadly there weren't any more clues hey could follow because they were in a fully different dimension so there was no way they could hack themselves in a computer system and looking at the fact how most people here were either demons or half beside that pretty strong magic users was it impossible for Raven to read they minds even thought the suspicion nagged on them.

* * *

_**Earth **_

The last three days were spent with getting to know the kids better and to fight crime. They found out that Terra had married Aqualad and they had two kids Tammy who was they age worked with them, but she was currently visiting her brother Gavin who was a member of Titans East. On the team were also Speedy's and Bumblebee's two kids Sherry the team leader and Martin, they had also Kid Flash's, or now known as Flash, son Kevin on the team.

It was only yesterday that they had an encounter with Dr. Light whom they have defeated less then in a half minute, ground for this was Tech whom pulled out a photo from somewhere and pointed it to the confused man. Suddenly all color drained from his face, jaw dropped, eyes widened in terror before breaking down and laying in a fetal position on the ground shaking and whimpering. Upon asking what he did showed them Tech a group photo of the current Titan's. There in the middle stood Storm with Rubin on his right who was hugging a blonde girl with dark blue eyes. Tech stood on the other side grinning as he and a green skinned boy with frightening resemblance to Beast Boy and they arms around each others shoulders while a girl sat between them, a little smile on her lips. After staring at the picture for some minutes explained Rubin in a sad tone that the two on the picture were Brendan and his twin Reana or Changeling and Nightingale as were they Titan names. They were with the team for three years when the accident happened three more years ago and they left with they parents. If they still would be in denial about they most unlikely friends ending up together, then now the sight of they friends children was proof enough and they even got a bit more information about what could have happened.

It was in the evening of the third day that Robin had sneaked out with they Cyborg to the main computer to try finding some more clues. They had already noticed that most pictures containing they two drifted away friends disappeared, the only ones still existing belonged to Cyborg and Tech. If they were lucky maybe had the media caught something up, first time those annoying paparazzi would be good for something. Narrowing the search down to three years prior there was something. The first few articles only spoke about the thing the team did, some crimes, they kids taking over, then they spotted an interesting article _"Triple happiness in the Titans Tower"._ It said that the three female Titans were pregnant at the same time, this sounded interesting, but what they found later…_"Brutal tragedy, mother and newborn daughter fight for they lives after cruel attack." _Only a few things staid in the article because the doctors were asked to keep quiet, but those few sentences made they blood grow cold. Both Raven and her daughter lay for nearly a whole moth on the intensive station, her daughter even needed to spent half of it in an incubator. There was also a short interview with him where he spoke only one name: Slade.

The stomachs tightened as they slowly started putting the pieces together, hoping against hope that what they were thinking wasn't the truth then if not…

…Robin could feel himself lucky to be still alive and breathing…

_To be continued…_


	7. Shadows of fear

A/N: so, this chapter will play on Earth, I will return to the double story line upon the next chapter…

P.S.: I know that most chapters aren't that long, but it was intended like this…

VII. Shadows of Fear

* * *

_**Earth **_

For the rest of the night could neither Robin nor Cyborg find sleep. They minds just wouldn't allow them to come to a rest so anstead they showed them all the horrible possibilities which Slade could have done to nearly kill Raven and her newborn daughter.

Cyborg lay on the table like bed beside his older self recharging while thinking back. He remembered all those times he and Beast Boy had played videogames against each other, fought they famous Meat vs Tofu fights, he smiled at the memory, how his friend always tried to make Raven smile. The name of the dark empath brought back memories about her how she was like a little sister to him. She helped him often with the T-Car and even thought she never admitted it openly he knew that she was enjoying herself. In a way he felt happy for her and his best friend. The two of them had ended up together, they were happy, but then Slade come and with what Nightwing did broke everything apart. At least in some way he was still regarded as a friend, but it pained him that the Titans had parted and by the sight of things neither Rea or BB were about to forgive. Wasn't it enough how Slade torments Robin? No he needed to go for Raven doing something so inhuman and monstrous to another person. He felt sick and disgusted, and now he understood why Raven would have had the right to murder Slade. Thought the worst thought was that neither of them was there to protect her from Slade and there was nothing they could do to mend the damage.

Robin was also tossing in his bed, but his thoughts were a mix of pain, disgust and guilt. He would be the cause for everything. As a team leader was it his duty to protect the team, to hold them together, help them through the hard times, but what did he do when his support would have been needed the most? He went on and nearly murdered the person whom had unrightfully suffered so much since her birth. They were family, they needed to hold together, but he needed to be such a stuck up prat in his obsession with Slade. Horroristic pictures about they fried laying on the hospital bed, laying there with all those machines surrounding the white bed where she fought for her life as did her child. The other pictures were about the things Slade could have done to cause this. His visions were filled with blood, screams, tears and cold laughter. Jumping out of bed he rushed to the bathroom, throwing up for the third time on that night. Robin had known that Slade could be inhuman, he knew it since he tormented him inside his mind, but something like this… NO, he didn't want to imagine this! He had failed, failed as a leader, failed as a friend and something told him that apologizing wouldn't do much.

* * *

_**Hell **_

A darkly clad figure was sitting on the ancient throne, one leg crossed over the other as four blood red eyes glowed in twisted amusement at the picture of the troubled young leader was showing in the mirror like substance. After settling some problems with a few of they _"clients"_ ,whom thought that they were placed in the wrong place, had the Queen of Hell decided that she would take a glance into the tower, out of boredom. Some people would think that ruling over Hell was such an extremely fun thing, but it could get sometimes pretty boring. Raven truly admired her grandfather for holding up for so many millennia without complaining, thought she guessed the boredom was one of the grounds why she had such large number of uncles and aunts from whom she liked only a little few and likewise. It has also something to do with the demons strong sexual drive which ended in the fact that you rarely saw a demon o demonness with only one spawn, the minimum was usually two with no limits how many you could have as a maximum. And thinking about spawns…her sensitive nose caught a familiar scent nearing her throne room,

that of her mate…

only a few minutes flew by before the large gated opened revealing the figure of a green skinned man as he approached her throne, giving a little bow. It was a custom by demons that even thought you were related you needed to acklowage the other with a bow when meeting or visiting or mostly if they were a higher rank then you and Ruler of Hell was the highest rank under they kin.

"What brings you here Gar…" she spoke softly, her crimson gaze never leaving the golden ones. She slightly missed they old color, but could still marvel in them when looking in to the eyes of her youngest.

"I merely come her to talk with you." he answered while standing in front of her sitting form, eyes marveling her delicate, but deadly body. it was certain that he loved her every being, demon side included, but sometimes he cursed Slade's experiment on him which took from his eyes the power to fall for the demons illusions. Since that accident when he was eighteen could he only see demons in they natural form even thought they wore human skin, he even only saw his mate and they cubs only in they demon forms. It often frustrated him. Suddenly he felt a pressure on his chest while something cold wrapped itself around his arm, looking down he saw that the cold come from one of Raven's black tentacles coming out from under her cloak while the hand belonged to her.

"Gar, you know that it is too easy for me to feel your emotions, you shouldn't feel troubled because you can't see me as human anymore." Raven said as her hand glid from his chest up to his right check before crimson painted lips captured pale green ones in a kiss. "As long as you stand by my side is it fine."

"I know." Gar replied as his arms found their way around her waist and pulled the demonness closer. "I would rip everyone apart who would even be so foolish to think that they could take you away from me." he growled protectively, fangs grazing the tender neck.

"I always like to hear that." she purred smirking, looks like as it that talk will have to wait.

* * *

_**Titans Tower **_

The morning had come and the Tints were sitting by the breakfast table minus Robin and the younger Cyborg. Star was slightly worried about them, but Storm assured his future mother that the two are probably sleeping in, Rubin had nodded and suggested to Star that they go to the mall of shopping after breakfast. This seemed to cheer the young alien princess up while both Tech and his father exchanged knowing glances. They would need t talk with the two later on after the two girls left and probably drag Stormfire with them to carry they bags.

It was only two minutes later after the decisions were made that the double doors swished open revealing both Robin and Cyborg whom tried to look as natural and awake as possible.

_To be continued…_


	8. Playhouse

A/N: So this chapter will be more lighter then the others and in some ways also adorable featuring three of the youngest generation…

VIII. Playhouse

* * *

_**Garidant**_

The redish colored sun rose over the sky, pushing away the cold silver moon. The ebony castle started slowly to awaken, well not that most of its inhabitants needed to much of a sleep regarding the fact what they were. On the end of a hall a little green figure sneaked through the early morning darkness, the little hand gripping a nearly white one.

"Nixy, do you think that this will be such a god idea?" a soft voice whispered, a little uncertain about that what they were about to do.

"Trust me Di, I know what I do and beside that weren't you the one wanting to see Ricky and your dad?" Phoenix asked her best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, sure, but I don't want to get in to trouble." Diane replied.

"Don't worry, I'm the one who come up with this idea so you won't get in to trouble and a little scolding won't get me down and beside that am I curious about the Human World." Phoenix replied, she always wanted to see the human world where her family lived for a long time, she was allowed to visit Azarath, but on Earth was she only allowed in Hell.

She knew that something really bad happened there what they parents can't forget, she felt it. From her siblings was she the one who mostly possessed her father's powers. It were her animal instincts which told her that something was not right. Sure, she also had her mother's dark powers, well according to a spell, but it was tied to her anger similarly to her inner beast. She didn't mind, her daddy was a great and really strong person according to her grandma, because only strong people were allowed to marry such powerful people as her mommy. Her trail of thoughts was broken by a little tugging on her hand.

"Nixy, are you alright?" she heard a concerned voice from beside her.

"Huh, hehe…sorry Di, spaced out a bit." she replied sheepishly.

"Huh…ok."

"Come on, the room is not far away from here and we must hurry till Brendan wakes up." Phoenix said while pulling her friend though the hallway till they reached a pair of large crimson painted doors. "Are you ready?"

"Yep." was the pink haired girl's reply before the two friends nodded at each other and pushed the large doors apart.

* * *

_**Earth **_

After breakfast went everyone they way leaving only the two Cyborgs, Teach and Robin standing in the living room. Both younger Titans knew that the older mechanical man knew what they had done looking how he was staring at them.

"So, you haven't listened to my warning to not meddle in it." Vic said.

"Why didn't you tell us what happened, we had a right to know!" Robin demanded from his place on the couch.

"And then what uncle Robin?" Tech suddenly spoke up his voice slightly angry.

"The you in our time had known what happened and then you went a screwed it up. Don't you think that it would be fun to talk with my mom every time I want? Play with my baby sister or hang out with my best friends? If you hadn't noticed on that group photo, Brendan was my best mate and Rea was also a good friend, but now I can be happy if I get to talk to them on the communicator for five minutes ad without mentioning the other Titans except my dad and a little few or Brendan blows." Tech snapped, but calmed down when his father patted him on the back.

"Ugh…is there, is there really nothing that we could do to change things?" Cyborg asked while Robin was still slightly in shock about the outburst before going on a guilt trip.

"Sadly, I doubt that they would forgive us in our time and as for yours. Neither BB or Rea would appreciate it if they get monitored 24/7 a day and would grow suspicious and I don't know how they would take it. Demon's should never be taken lightly and BB's animal genes are all already protective about her as you may have noticed since the _Beast-incident_." Vic replied sighing. "So you are ready to know the whole truth?"

The two nodded nervously knowing that either way they won't like what they will hear next, it was really good that Star wasn't present at the moment.

* * *

_**Jump City Park **_

A little boy around three years was floating through the large park of Jump City. He had messy black hair and bright, emerald colored eyes. His outfit stood from a red colored T-shirt with a yellow stripe in the middle and green shorts. The green eyes looked around curiously at the park, there weren't many people because most people were either at work or taking they kids to school.

"Hope, grandpa Bruce, mom and dad won't be to angry with me." he said to no one in practicular.

The boy went by the name Onyxfire seeing that his Tamarian name would be for others to hard to pounce like by the rest of his family from his mom1s side. He was the youngest son of Nightwing and Starfire. He still needed nine years to be allowed in joining the Teen Titans with his own team seeing that each Titan staid in the team till everyone of the group turns 21 before they join the Justice League. Or so his grandpa Bruce had told him whom was one of the founding members of that group. Onyx had sneaked away from home because he wanted to visit his older siblings Rubin and Storm, it was a bit boring alone at home. Sure Alfred was nice and all, but still.

Suddenly there was a great flash of light coming near from the lake and the sound of a great splash combined with two screams. Taking up all his courage flew the young half-Tamarian in the sounds direction where he noticed to girls climbing out of the water. They were about the same age as him, but looked in a way strange. One of them was fully green as was the dress she was wearing while the other had nearly white skin with pink hair and matching eyes, she wore a dark blue dress and her hair had two matching ribbons in it.

"N…Nixy…wa…was this a…also part of yo…your brilliant plan?" the pink haired girl asked glaring at the other before she muttered some strange words which dried them up.

"Hehehe…not really, but I'm only three, I couldn't have know that we would crash in to a lake." the green girl replied while scratching the back of her head before she looked around curiously. "So this is the upper world of Earth." she said.

"Erm…who are you two?" Onyx finally said catching the two girl's attention.

"Huh?" they asked in unions.

"Ah yes…uhm…sorry my name is Onyxfire Richard Grayson." Onyx said remembering that grandpa Bruce always told him to be polite.

"I'm Phoenix Logan, but my family and friends call me 'Nix' and this is my best friend Diane Stone." Phoenix introduced the two of them, but then they noticed the boy's eyes widening. "Huh, is something the matter?"

"Erm…Diane, are you in a way related to Victor Stone?" Onyx asked as he landed on the ground.

"Well of course, he is my dad after all." Di replied, hands on her hips.

"I never knew that he had also a daughter." he admitted.

"I'm not surprised, my mom left this dimension with Nixy's parents when we were still a few months old, I can only rarely see my dad and my big bro." Di admitted.

"But why, and what do you mean this dimension?"

"I don't know the full details, it is a touchy subject at home and I hate seeing my family upset so we don't ask. As for the other dimension thing we are living in a dimension where my grandpa is the king." Phoenix explained still looking around with interest.

"So, you two have never been to Earth before?"

"Only when visiting my mom, but then we never go anywhere."

"Hmm…then why don't we play together? I know some great places here in Jump City." Onyx suggested at which the two girls agreed happily.

The trio decided to spend some more time in the park playing tag as a starter by which of course everyone used they special abilities to make the game more interesting. Onyx was first surprised that Phoenix could transform herself in to animals, but seeing that he was half-alien was he not the one to comment. After being chased around either by a floating boy, a green cheetah or a pink haired witch on a floating energy disk decided the trio to visit the Jump City Amusement Park. The park got opened eight years ago and had many things in it.

"So guys, where do we go first?" Di asked the duo.

"Why don't we visit the ferries wheel?" Onyx suggested.

"I would like to try out the roller coaster." Phoenix suggested happily at which the other two sweatdropped.

"Erm…Nixy, I hate to break it to you, but we are to little to pass through there." Diane pointed out to her friend.

"Well, not if they don't see us get in." she replied evilly.

"_In such cases I can really see that she is part demon."_ Diane thought as Phoenix transformed in o a griffin and put her on her back while Onyx floated after them, to be honest he always wanted to try out the roller coaster.

* * *

_**Garidant **_

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" roared an angry voice through the halls of the ebony castle making everyone, even Trigon, clutch they hearts in fright before hurrying in to the main hall where they found an angry looking Brendan, four crimson eyes glaring, hair turning white.

"Brendan what happened?" Arella tried to ask her grandson.

"Rea, your son is scarring me." Beast Boy whispered to Raven.

"He is also your son." she answered, the two got over feeling awkward about they kids some time ago.

"I went to Phoenix's room to wake her and she was gone, the same goes for Diane." Brendan growled.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled and the demon and half-demon part scanned through the castle with they soul selves, it was true, the two girls were not in the castle anymore.

"Try searching for any trace regarding them." Trigon ordered as he headed with Phoenix, Salvyan and Crow outside to search there. Amanda, Angela and Aralla took the west wing while Raven the ost wing, Jinx meanwhile went to the kitchens while Beast Boy headed out in bloodhound form after Raven. Brendan and Rea meanwhile transformed in to wolves and started searching in the north wing.

They needed to find out where the two girls had disappeared to before they inform Beast and Raven about they disappearance.

* * *

_**Earth **_

Phoenix was happily licking at her ice cream while both Diane and Onyx seemed a little bit shaken. The rollercoaster ride was pretty intense, but also frightening at the same time. And speaking about scary things, after that were they dragged in to the _Horror House_ which of course neither girl found frightening, well growing up in a world filled with demons can have this effect on you, and Onyx didn't dare to admit that he was a bit scarred.

"So, what will we do later?" Phoenix asked smiling.

"Is she always this energetic?" Onyx asked whispering while leaning over to Diane.

"Pretty much yes." was her short reply at which the boy shook his head. And here he thought only his mom and older sister were that active, it must be a girls thing then.

"Hey guys, will someone answer me?" Phoenix asked a bit annoyed.

"Well, we could maybe go in to the city." Diane suggested at which the others nodded enthusiastically.

"Then let's go!" Nix called enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" the other two cheered.

At the same time in the Titans tower were both Cyborg and Tech watching the two past Titans with slightly worried expressions. They knew that the truth would be to much for them, but they wanted to know. Robin meanwhile was emptying his stomach for the fourth time in the past ten minutes since Victor finished explaining. He had always know that Slade was a monster, but…but this…and then he let that bastard escape while nearly killing Raven. No wonder both his friends left the team and hated them. Younger Cyborg on the other hand went through the same mental torture, but there was also another thing. Sure, getting back to the past they could change these things from happening, but he didn't know that after getting the truth revealed if he could still look at Robin in the same way as before. Now he understood why they wanted to keep this a secret.

Suddenly the screen flashed up and a panicked looking Alfred appeared on the screen.

"Master Victor, is by any chance Master Onyxfire by you?" the old butler asked worriedly.

"No, but are you sure that the little guy is here?" Victor asked.

"Yes, he left a note that he headed for Jump City to visit his older siblings." Alfred explained just when the screen doubled and a panicked Jinx appeared on it.

"Victor, are Diane and Phoenix by you, please tell me they are." she asked in a pleading tone.

"Don't tell me those two are also missing!" Vic and Tech exclaimed in unions and to make matters worse the alarm went of.

Meanwhile in the city was Adonis making his exit out of the jewelry store with a large bag in his hands. His day went pretty well, but suddenly a light blue starbolt swished past his head. Turning around he saw three little kids glaring at him. Seeing them drew a sardonic smile to his lips.

"Well, well, well looks like as if I could meet the rest of the original Titan's runts, mostly that of that green bastard." Adonis taunted at which Phoenix let out a deep growl.

"What did you say about my dad." she hissed, her tone changing.

"You heard me kid."

"No one peaks ill about my father!" she roared before turning in to a green dragon.

"We need to help her." Diane said as she started throwing black magic at the older man while Onyx used his starbolts.

The past and current Titans arrived at the scene twenty minutes later. The street was in ruins thanks to Phoenix getting angry at which her powers reacted adding to the destruction while Diane tried to keep one eye on her friend so that she doesn't loose to much control while still fighting the bad guy, Onyx was meanwhile trying a frontal attack, but was knocked in to Diane by Adonis.

"ONYX!" yelled both Storm and Rubin in shock, starbolts cowering they hands as they eyes glowed dangerously.

"Hey, no one threatens my baby girl/baby sis!" growled both Vic and Tech when a sudden yelp from Phoenix caused them to turn in her direction.

In the moment she turned around to see if her friends were alright grabbed Adonis her by the throat. He had waited to long to take his revenge on that damned grass strain and if Slade couldn't manage to kill him of then he would kill one of his brats' anstead. But in the moment he wanted to strike black energy surrounded his hand crushing it mercilessly. Adonis cried out in pain, letting the child drop to the ground who hurried away in lizard form before everyone looked up at the sky only to spot both Brendan and Rea, the former possessing four crimson colored eyes.

"No one dares to try hurting my family." he hissed in a cold, demonic voice as Adonis's armor was ripped form him and the man was thrown defenseless against the wall, hitting it with the sickening sound of breaking bones which made everyone flinch.

"Uhuh…I think Bren is slightly angry." Nix said to Diane while Onyx shook in fear, feeling lucky that Storm never looked this frightening if really mad.

_To be continued… _


	9. Broken picture

A/N: well it is here the fore last chapter…I would kindly ask people who are too sensitive to not read this, the mentioned theme is not a pleasing thing so if you don't want to read it either leave the chapter or skip it. Actually the M rating is out because of this…

P.S.: Know that it is short…

IX. Broken picture

* * *

Everyone stared shell shocked at the blood covered Adonis when Brendan floated up to his body, glare never lessening while mixed with disgust.

"Pitiful, you are lucky that I'm no ripping you to peaches you filthy scum." he growled while Rea landed by the three children.

"Phoenix Logan, I hope you know how much you scared us at home." she said while giving a disapproving look at Onyx who tried not to flinch.

"Hey Rea, long time not seen." Tech said as he hurried over finally catching the other's attention.

"Ricky, it is really since long ago." she replied with a smile while hugging her friend briefly. "Would you mind keeping one eye on the two girls till I get Brendan calmed down?"

"Sure thing, would do the same, but I1m not planning to be bitten, your bro has one hell of sharp canines." Rea only laughed before making her way over to her twin who was still glaring at the helpless man in front of him.

Meanwhile had also Rubin flown over to get her brother as quick as possible while the past Titans stared at the scene. Robin and Cyborg had immediately recogrinaised the little girl, she was the one whom Slade wanted so badly to posses. They were also shocked at the intense cruelty with which Brendan had handled Adonis and it looked like the same went for Storm who seemed to have forgotten that the other was currently not in a happy mood.

"Brendan Mark Logan, what do you think you are doing!" Stormfire asked outraged as he walked up to his ex-tem mate whom turned around glaring at him.

"Just taking care of something which you should be holding in place, but oh I nearly forgot you great leaders don't mind to have loss on your side." Brendan said with a mocking smirk on his lips.

"How dare you…" Storm growled while the other only shrugged.

"What, isn't it the truth or tell me now Storen'r wouldn't you even sacrifice your own siblings to get what you want just like your bastard of a father did with my mother?" Brendan asked, taking a step closer to the other. Sensing that it would not be a for kids suitable conversation had Tech already put specially made earplugs in to the ears of the youngest ones.

"I would never do such a thing! Beside that is my father a great leader and a honorable person." Storm snapped, hands surrounded by dark blue starbolts.

"Friend Robin, why is Friend Beast Boy's and Friend Raven's son so mean to our son?" Star asked, but Robin didn't answer, he didn't need to be an empath to feel the hatred emitting from the teen at the sight of the son of that man whom betrayed his mother's trust and friendship like that.

"This is certainly not good." They heard suddenly a female voice before they eyes fell on an older looking Jinx hurrying in they direction with past Raven and Beast Boy.

"Oh really, then tell me only one thing why was for him the fact more important to be the one catching Slade and not letting murder him for that what he dared doing to her…THAT BASTARD KIDNAPPED MY MOTHER IN THE FIRST HALF OF THE LAST MONTH OF HER PREGNANCY AND CUT MY SISTER OUT OF HER WOMB!" Brendan screamed letting everyone's blood run cold, when suddenly Beast appeared laying a hand on his son's shoulder as they stood back to back.

"Brendan, that is enough now." he said in a calm tone.

"Dad…" exclaimed the twins when they also noticed now they mother who was holding Phoenix whom still tried to figure out why she couldn't hear a word.

"W…what…" Beast Boy exclaimed before glaring at Robin, his hand grasping Raven's.

"Uh…"

"Robin…you will let that bastard do that to Raven and then even SAVE HIM!" Beast Boy snapped, feeling the Beast rage inside of him.

"Friends…" Star started, but her daughter shook her head.

"I told you that you wouldn't like to know." Vic said sadly as he stood there with his family, waiting for Beast to calm Brendan down while Rubin quickly grabbed her brother and ragged him to the others before he got hurt.

"And here I thought the worst thing is that because of the damned potion Slade will inject in to my eyes and I lose the power to see demons in they human forms will be the worst." Beast Boy continued, his hand never leaving Raven's who was staring at her older self who nodded sadly while tightening her grip around her daughter who snuggled up to her mother, sensing her discomfort.

"You guys were told that the future is dark and we tried to keep the mistakes a secret leading up to this very day, but we should have known better." replied older Raven as she watched the rest of her family approaching while behind the sun started setting. After getting the devices from the kids ears turned she again back to the past Titans.

"I will now send you back in to your time, but will not take the memories way. It will be now up to you to decide which path you will be walking." Raven told them while the past Titans exchanged glances, they knew what went wrong and what needed to be stopped before happening, but the truth had wounded they trust in the other. "Stand there in a group, I will open a portal under you." the group nodded and soon disappeared.

"Well then, we should head back to Garidant, everyone is already on edge thanks to you." Beast said to his daughter while signaling to his son that he should follow.

"Sorry for causing trouble." Phoenix said sadly she knew that even thought today had held many fun things that there were also many bad happenings.

Both Beast and Raven nodded as later opened a portal to the demonic dimension sending they three children through before turning around.

"Jinx, you and Diane can stay for a few days with the rest of your family." Raven replied to her friend who nodded, taking a step closer to her family knowing that her friend felt that she now needed them after the horrible reminder as to what happened three years ago just as Raven needed her family.

* * *

Meanwhile in the past again were he Titans standing inside the Ops room, a heavy silence wrapped around them. No one knew what they could say, Star wanted to fly over to Raven and comfort her, but she didn't know what to say to cheer her up, Cyborg felt himself being torn in two parts Beast Boy was his best mate and Raven was like a little sister to him and then something so disgusting like that happens to them an Robin will make it even worse, yes though still Robin was also good friend who was even thought somewhat stuck up still tried to be there for them and to protect them just like in that time they had those mini bombs in they bloodstream. Robin on he other hand felt still disgusted by himself, oh he was such a great leader, a leader who lets such things happen to his team. He was a disappointment end he really didn't need any sort of empathic powers or to even look up to know that the dark truth they future selves tried to hide from them had damaged the teams trust in to each other. From today on he would need to try hard to at least smoother the damage and fight even harder to hold they group together from breaking apart now in a third future.

On the other side of the room had Beast Boy still his arms protectively around a shaking Raven, trying to calm her before something exploded, but he wouldn't blame her if she lost control, she had every right to do so. He felt the Beast inside of him trash around in bloody furry at the thought of someone daring to hurt they chosen mate and cub. He would later after Raven gets to bed go out and allow himself a little Slade hunt. He may not like the taste of meat, but he will certainly enjoy the taste of Slade's warm blood and guts in his mouth after he finally found him an took care about the man.

No one hurt what was his and could get away with it, he would also deal later with Robin if he dares to get annoying again.

_To be continued… _


	10. Epilogue

A/N: And so here is the last chapter…

X. Epilogue

* * *

_**Past **_

Robin was sitting in front of the large computer trying to track down Slade again. They had returned from an upcoming dark future les the tree days ago and the relationship between the team was still tense. Beast Boy rarely left Raven's side, while occasionally glaring at him and daring him to comment anything, whom also seemed to prefer it that way going even so far as to let the green changeling sleep in her room in wolf form. Cyborg occasionally got a few words from them and tried to play consulter between the members of the group while Star felt sad about the whole case.

He needed to do something, but after two days of searching he found nothing.

Deciding to take a little rest sat Robin down on the couch and turned the large TV on only to feel his eyes widen in horror as he heard the report which was currently running. _"Today at eight in the morning found a group of wanderers the gruesome remains of a human being whom seemed to have been ripped apart by one or more large animals till only the broken skeleton, a few spots of flesh, dried blood, ripped apart clothing and a scratched mask remained." _with that there was a photo about an all to familiar mask with deep claw marks on it making Robin's blood run cold. _"The police is still invstiga…" _

"Ah, so it took them only three days to find him." said suddenly an amused voice from the door's direction. Turning around spotted Robin Beast Boy leaning against the wall, arms crossed a smirk on his lips.

"Beast Boy…" he said carefully.

"For a bastard did he taste rather good." the green changeling replied chuckling as he let his tongue roll over his sharp canines making Robin pale even more.

From today on he will really need to be careful what he says.

* * *

_**Future – nine years later **_

The doors to the Ops room swished open with five teenagers walking inside. They leader a tall boy with messy black hair and a mask which hid his eyes floated over to the couch and sat down.

"Good work team." he said to the group.

"Man, I'm beat…." yawned a girl with green colored skin and matching hair as she made her way in to the kitchen, pushing the hood of her dark blue cloak down.

"Hold it right there girly, just what are you about to do." snapped a tall African-American boy with middle length black hair which was most of the time as were his sunglasses which in his option made him look cool. His code name was Blaze and he was the son of Static Shock.

"Lunch of course." the green haired girl replied skeptically as she held a frying pan in her hand.

"Oh no you don', I will not eat that tofu things again. I'm cooking!" Blaze snapped as he hurried in to the kitchen.

"Oh no, we will not eat the meat of defenseless animals." she defended.

"Nixy and Blaze have again they usual argument about tofu vs meat." replied a pink haired girl in an amused tone.

"Uh…Hex, shouldn't we try to interfere the last time those two fought it hadn't ended all to pretty." stated a boy with slightly tanned skin, long white hair and golden eyes, he was also dressed completely in black, but what was also interesting about him was that he also possessed a tail which was now twitching nervously. He was the son on Ravenger and Kid Devil or now only called Devil.

"Nah, don't worry Shadow, if things go out of hand then I will step in." Hex replied to the boy while watching the argument in amusement.

"But…"

"Trust her Shadow, as long as nothing blows up we are fine." they leader replied with a little shudder.

"If you are sure Onyx." Shadow replied while also turning back to the fight.

This will be a long day…

_Owari _


End file.
